L's Jealousy
by ThePerfectNoble
Summary: L begins to get rather annoyed with how his girlfriend, Nanami, keeps spending so much time with Light. The detective ends up in a fight and even crushes a cupcake instead of eating it. An LxOC one-shot! It's also the follow up to "A Cupcake for L."


This is the second one-shot I've ever written! It's sort of a follow up to my first one-shot called A Cupcake for L. It's once again about my OC, Nanami, and of course the super adorable detective, L! Yay! Anyways, enjoy it and I'm so so sorry if L is OOC-ish. I suck at trying to keep characters in in character! Especially if it's L! Dx Bleh... Well, yeah... That's it... Please enjoy the story! :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note nor any of its character! If I were the owner of DN I would enjoy owning all the good looking characters like L and Matt. xP

* * *

><p>"Ohayou gozaimasu!" I heard a certain Japanese female voice yell out as she walked in.<p>

Looking up from my slice of cake, I saw Nanami enter with Light. It made me feel really frustrated on the inside for some reason. Was this what people called jealousy? I really have no idea. Things dealing with love and relationships were not something a world famous detective, like me, needed to really know. Still, I had fallen in love with Nanami and was now in a relationship with the eighteen year old. What was I going to do?

"Good morning, Ryusaki." Light said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I just stared at him quietly. Right now I wasn't really in the mood for talking with him. Me not replying back must have confused him because of that puzzled look on his face. Turning my attention back to what was left of my cake, I grabbed my fork and was about to take my finally bite of the sweet treat, but instead Nanami cut in and took the last sugary bite.

Licking her lips, she just grinned at me. I stared at her feeling more than a bit mad about my cake, but when I gazed into her eyes I felt my anger melting away. Her light brown eyes were just so mesmerizing. Without even realizing I had started leaning closer over to her, but stopped when she held a cupcake out in between my face and her own.

"You said you wanted me to make you another one of these, right? So I did."

I took the cupcake and began munch away on it. Nanami just smiled at me and walked over to Light, who was on the computer investigating the Yotsuba Group. That horrible feeling from before came back. Did Nanami perhaps have feelings for Light? They were the same age, not to mention they spent hours together at school. Was it possible that she was cheating on me with him? No it couldn't be?

Nanami had told me on several occasions about how she found Light annoying and only barely tolerated him. So there wasn't any chances of her liking him, right? I mean liking Light was basically the same as supporting Kira. After all, I'm sure that Light is Kira and that Kira is Light. Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted by Matsuda.

"Hey, Ryusaki… Umm… Well…"

"What is it Matsuda?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, you crushed the cupcake Nanami gave you and it kind of made a mess on your shirt…" Matsuda pointed out.

Looking down, I realized he was right. I had cupcake all over my white long-sleeved shirt. On the outside I showed no emotion, but on the inside I couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated with myself. Not only had I ruined my favorite shirt, but I had also made Nanami's cupcake go to waste. Which she obviously got made about…

"Ryusaki, if you didn't want my cupcake then you should've not accepted it. I could've given it to someone who wouldn't have made it go to waste!" She yelled angrily at me.

In the corner of my eye I saw Light snicker at me. What was so funny? Did he perhaps find my stressing over whether Nanami truly even loved me anymore amusing? I finally just snapped. Getting up, I walked over to him and kicked him straight in the face. This caused Light to stumble backwards a bit.

It felt good kicking him like that, so I grinned. He merely glared at me and then bam! I found myself being punched in the face.

"That's for kicking me, Ryusaki!" He yelled.

This time I stumbled back, but I quickly went for another kick.

"An eye for an eye my friend!" I shouted.

Light was about to go for another punch, but Nanami got in the way, thus stopping him. Tears were flowing from her beautiful eyes and she looked really mad. She pushed the two of us apart and then slapped us both in the faces.

"What's gotten into you both? Tell me!" She demanded.

"I did nothing, but Ryusaki suddenly just came up and kicked me in the face!" Light stated, obviously pissed off.

"Well, L. Explain. Why would you just do something like that?" Nanami asked, her attention now fully on me.

"I did it because Light keeps interfering…" I mumbled while rubbing the spot on my face where I had been punched and slapped.

At this they both looked confused. Even Matsuda, who really had no business in this affair, looked perplexed by the situation. Did they really not know or were Light and Nanami just playing innocent right now? I needed to know. This horrible feeling jealousy was driving me almost insane.

"Interfering in what?" Nanami questioned.

"He keeps interfering in our relationship. I mean you always seem to be with him. At school, here, you're just always with Light. He takes away from your time with me." I finally said.

At this, the two started laughing. Light had even begun holding his sides from whatever it was they found amusing. What was so funny? Suddenly, I found myself being hugged by Nanami. This only furthered my confusion.

"L, I was only spending so much time with Light to work on our project. You see we're partnered up for an assignment in one of classes together. I told you I think he's an annoying, conceited, and obnoxious know it all that I only barely tolerate." She said smiling up at me.

"Well thanks, Nanami. Even after I helped you get with Ryusaki in the first place, I'm still treated as vermin." Light said annoyed. The brunette then turned headed for the doors, pulling Matsuda out with him.

"Yeah, but you told him I hated him before too! So be quiet, Mr. Dramatic Potato Chip Eater!" She yelled out while sticking her tongue out at him.

All the while I stood there feeling rather stupid about all this. Had I really gotten jealous over Light? Also, did I really waste such a perfectly good cupcake? I looked down at my shirt, that was still smudged with frosting and cupcake crumbs, and sighed. Nanami hugged me tighter, getting some of the mess on herself as well, but she only smiled and laughed about it.

"Look L. We're officially the world's **sweetest** couple."

"Yes, yes we are. Sorry about the cupcake. Will you make another one for me sometime?" I asked, pressing my thumb against my lips.

Nanami gave me quick peck on the lips, which surprised me a bit. The two of hadn't kissed since the first time she made me a cupcake, but I took that as a "yes, I'll make you more cupcakes." So I kissed Nanami again as a thank you. I felt better now that I wasn't overflowing with jealousy.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of this! Hope you liked it! Please review! It would mean so much to me if you did! :3<p> 


End file.
